After the Defeat
by Katherine Bell
Summary: Ok, I know, it's a WEIRD title, but I can PROMISE you a GREAT story! COMPLETED!!!!! It's 3 months after the 7th Year, and the trio has gone their seperate ways. But a great mission brings them back together.
1. Chapter 1--200+Napped

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: Only one of the characters so far belongs to me.  
AN: As I said, this is my first fanfiction. Well, not really, I had the other one, but after I saw the movie, I totally went for H/H instead of H/R! By the way, if you haven't seen the movie, or don't want to see it, you are missing out on a great performance! Anyhow, this takes place 3 months after 7th Year. It starts out weird, but please read it! I'll probably be posting little sections at a time, b/c my computer that I'm typing on (We have another one, don't worry.) is so old, I'll probably lose everything I'm typing b/f I post it if I don't do it immediately. Well, MOVING RIGHT ALONG!!!! Please read and review! Reviews are always good, so PLEASE leave one! Thanx!  
***  
Hermione Granger dumped her bags on the door step of the brick apartment building. She rubbed her shoulders to ease the pain, and, hearing the honk of her parent's car, turned around to wave good-bye. Watching them disappear around the corner, Hermione thought to herself, At last. Freedom.  
She magicked the door open to the apartment, and, also using her wand, landed her heavy bags on the kitchen table that was already there. She threw herself down on the couch, and, almost instantly, fell asleep.  
***  
"Fred, I can't find the Canary Creams!"  
"They're in there somewhere!"  
"Whatever, Fred," Ron Weasley yelled back, as he continued searching the tall shelf for the odd food substance. Not finding any, he grabbed the Fake Wands he had already gotten out, and headed back into the main part of the shop.  
It was chaotic in here. There were tons of children, running around, turning things into something else every other second. The parents were trying to grasp hold of their younger ones, but it wasn't working. Ron, sighing, placed the wands on the counter, and turned to George, who was running the Cashier.  
"Now what do you need me to do?" Ron asked sourly.  
***  
"All right, team, great practice, great practice! Now, go home and get some rest! I want you all boosted up for tomorrow's game!"  
Oliver Wood yelled at the sopping wet team as the practice ended. The angry team stomped off the field, except for one: Harry Potter.  
"Potter, I just want you to know that I'm glad we have someone who has some sense on this team. The huge game against Translyvania next week we'll be a total blow, and with you on the team, we might have a chance at getting the Snitch. I--"  
Harry held up his hand to stop him, "I know, Wood. You've told me a million times. I don't have to tell myself I'm the best thing that has happened to the England Quidditch team in years. You've already done it. Yes, Wood, I know. Can I go now?"  
Oliver smiled at Harry, and said, "Get out!"  
Harry happily skipped away as Wood yelled at his back, "Get a good night's sleep! No partying! And be here at ten o'clock sharp tomorrow!"  
Harry sighed to himself as he entered the locker room.  
***  
It was three months after 7th Year, and the three friends already felt as if they had lost touch completely. After they had spent a week at the Galaxy Inn (A wizards and witches hotel with several things to do.), they had parted their separate ways--Hermione went to the Ministry, accepting a Secretary job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Ron, not having any job offers, worked part-time in Fred and George's Shop and the other part of the time at Ollivander's Wand Shop, and Harry had immediately been asked to join the England Quidditch Team, which he happily accepted. The trio hadn't seen, owled, or talked to each other since they last saw each other.  
The 7th Year had been a good one--Voldemort had finally been defeated, nobody died, (Thank goodness.), Peter had come clear, and Sirius had been released at last, and most everyone said that that year had been their best. Hermione was still on top when it came to grades, and Neville was still pathetic and foolish. The feelings that Malfoy and Harry had for each other hadn't changed one bit--they still were every bit as hateful as they always were.  
But little did the friends know, they would be seeing each other very soon--not because they wanted to (Well, they did anyway.), but beacause of circumstantial reasons.  
***  
Hermione looked around proudly at her office. She had just spent the whole day organizing it, and now it looked as if she had been at the Ministry for a long time. The office was a small one, though, with a mahogany desk, two bookshelves, and a huge window that consumed one of the walls, which looked at into the sea.  
That's right, into the sea. The area where she worked was under water (And mind you, she got a nasty shock when she realized it.), and, even though it was pretty cool, it was rather scary when you looked up and saw a nine-foot shark gliding by.  
She was gathering her stuff when she heard a knock at the door. She yelled, "Coming!", and dashed over to open the door.  
Percy Weasley was standing there. He looked smug and somewhat arrogant. In his hand were sheets of paper that read at the top, "Come join us...." Hermione, cheerful to see someone that she at least knew, said pleasantly, "Hey, Percy!"  
Percy, glad to be getting attention, said conceitedly, "Hello, Hermione. I suppose you are the new secretary?"  
"Yes, that's me!" Hermione exclaimed, wishing secretly that she wouldn't have to be under control of him.  
"Oh, excellent. I'll finally have someone that will take orders from me without any questions."  
Hermione grimaced at the thought of doing that. She was about to object, when Percy said loudly:  
"Yes, well, that'll do to be getting on with! I'm here to hand out these, erm, "Important Papers" to my staff here in the department. I think they are totally unreasonable, but there you are..."  
He handed Hermione one of the sheets, then, with a pop, Dissapparated.  
Hermione looked at the sheet, which read:  
COME JOIN US FOR AN AFTERNOON OF FUN!  
On September the 18th, we kindly ask you to join us (The Ministry Council) for an afternoon of excitement! We are to be taking the day off to go and watch the England Quidditch Game against Transylvania. Please meet here at the Ministry at 11 PM, and before we head to the game, we will have a delicious lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. Please make reservations by September 10th, no later.  
Hermione smiled to herself as she folded the note and stuck it in her pocket. Harry was on the England team--maybe she could get Ron from his brothers, and they could make a "day" of it...  
***  
Voldema looked around the hallway. Where was he? She had called that stupid boy and told him to be here--but he was late again. She had an important mission to carry out, and if that self-admiring, stuck-up Draco Malfoy didn't show up soon, she would have his head for sure. It wasn't easy, after all, being the daughter of Voldemort.  
Yes, the daughter of Voldemort. Voldema had admired--and still did--her Father, and it was now her duty to follow in his footsteps.  
But she would never be able to be like him. He had brought terror to the Magical World--but she was only eighteen. There was no way that she would be able to do exactly what he did.  
So that's why she had called for Draco's help. He was like her--he had followed the footsteps of his Father, hating Muggles, and supporting the Dark Side. But Draco, perhaps, had gone a little crazy with his life...  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see the seventeen year old boy rushing toward her. Voldema threw up her hands, grabbed his robes, and, pulling him foward to her, asserted:  
"There ya' are! I've been waiting for ya', where you been?"  
Draco shook away from her grasp, and said, "Relax, Voldema, I had some trouble finding my broom."  
"Yeah, yeah, that's what ya' want me to think," Voldema began dragging him down the hallway, when Draco asked:  
"What the hell are we doing here? Hogwarts? Why did ya' bloody want to meet at Hogwarts?"  
Voldema hauled him into a four foot wide crevice on the side of the corridor. She threw him up against the wall, and threatened him, "Now ya'listen here, boy. What I am abouts to tell you is Top Secret, ya' hear? If you don't keep mum, it's gonna be your head for sure, and probably mine as well. Ya' understand?"  
Draco shook his head, panicky, as Voldema put him down.  
"So what is the plan, anyway?"  
"Well, it goes somethin' like this..."  
***  
"Fine, but if I get a job offer, I'm outta here!"  
Ron stomped angrily from behind one of the many shelves in the storage room, pushed his way through the chaos of the store, and out into the bright sunlight. He threw his gangly self into one of the chairs, humped, and began watching the activity in the rest of Diagon Alley.  
What's wrong with Fred and George anyway? Ron thought to himself. Just because I want to do something exciting today, they get all mad and say that I have to stay and help at the shop. It's not even my shop! Geez!  
Ron watched the people as they strolled by him, some looking at him sadly, others waving to be nice, or becuase they had perhaps met before. He had almost calmed down, and was thinking about risking Fred and George again, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
"Ron! Ron!"  
The red headed seventeen year older jumped up to search for the caller of his name. As he looked in the direction of Gringotts, he saw a tall, pretty girl sprinting towards him. He squinted his eyes to make sure they weren't decieving him, but they weren't! It really was Hermione!  
"Hermione!" Ron called back, and he started running towards her, knocking over people as he went. When they reached each other, they gave one another a tight hug.  
AN: No kissing! Sorry, Ron/Hermione fans, but I like Harry/Hermione better. They're just glad to see each other!  
When they pulled apart, Hermione looked him in the eyes, and asked, "So how's everything going?"  
Ron rolled his eyes, and replied with, "It's going. Man, I wish I had your life. Fresh out of Hogwarts, and you already have a job! Geez, Hermione, how do you do it?"  
Hermione smiled. They began walking back to Fred and George's Joke Shop, when Ron asked another question:  
"So why are you here?"  
"What, are you not glad to see me?"  
"No! It's just kind of strange, I haven't seen you in the longest time!"  
"I came with the Ministry. We're going to see the England vs. Transylvania Quidditch game. I'm excited, Harry's on the team!"  
Ron grinned. He wasn't jealous, no, he had a girlfriend. (Parvati Patil, to be exact.) It was just weird. He knew that Hermione liked Harry--she just wouldn't admit it.  
"So do you think you can go?"  
"Huh?" Ron said, snapping out of his trance.  
"To the game, you idiot!"  
"Oh, sure! Parvati's in town--she's down at The Crystal Gazing Shop, visiting Lavender--would you mind if I brought her along?"  
"No! Bring Lavender too, why don't you! That would be great!"  
The two friends smiled, happy to be together again, and headed towards the shop.  
***  
"We've been steamrolled by Translyvania for the past eight years, hopefully with Harry on team, we might actually get up to thirty points."  
"Tell me about it."  
Ron, Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione were anxiously waiting for the game to start. They had took their seats in one of the top boxes (The Ministry had gotten special tickets.), and for the last twenty minutes, had been talking excitedly about seeing Harry again.  
Hermione was nervous. She hadn't seen Harry since the end of the year, and she couldn't bear her excitement much longer. Little did Harry know, Hermione had had a huge crush on him since the 3rd Year. It had been hard, to go all those years without Harry noticing her as someone other than a friend. Maybe now she could have her chance.  
The four perked up as the Announcer boomed out into the audience:  
"Let's put our hands together for the home team, the England Eagles!"  
The crowd erupted with wild applause as the team flew on. Hermione watched ecstatically for Harry, and jumped up in excitement when she caught a glimpse of him--already flying around the field, searching for the Snitch.  
Thirty minutes later, the England fans were beside themselves. Ron was jumping up and down, cheering the team on, as they flew off the field, Oliver carrying an acceptance form to the next World Cup. There were people lying out in the floors, jumping on top of each other, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums.  
"Come on, let's go down and greet the players!" Lavender exclaimed, and the four practically leapt down the stairs to do so.  
Once the friends reached the bottom, Ron and Parvati ran off, and Lavender went to flirt with Oliver Wood. So, Hermione just stood there, wondering what to do, all alone.  
And then she saw him.  
Harry.  
He was shaking the Announcer's hand, when he looked away for a bit. When he saw her, he just froze. Like ice. Hermione stood, ten feet away, not moving a muscle. An onlooker might have thought her heart had stopped.  
Harry said Good-bye to the Announcer, and began, slowly, walking Hermione's way. Hermione was slowly starting to smile, and when they got close to each other, Harry took Hermione's hands, and asked:  
"Hermione? Is it really you?"  
"Yes," Hermione giggled, and Harry pulled her into a tight hug.  
"You are a sight for sore eyes," Harry whispered into Hermione's hair.  
"Tell me about it."  
***  
"So, how's work at the Ministry going?" Harry sat down his drink, as Hermione said, dully:  
"Gag me, why don't you? Percy's in charge--he treats us like a bunch of dogs."  
Harry laughed, as he looked around at the other Witches and Wizards that were also occupying space in The Leaky Cauldron. It was great to see someone again that he actually enjoyed being around--it was definitely a change from Oliver, who he had been hanging around a lot lately.  
"So," Hermione started causually, "Have you got--"  
But Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence. (You can probably guess what she was going to ask anway!) Ron and Parvati burst into the Pub, sending in a blast of hot air, and bringing in a lot of noise with them.  
"Harry! Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, as he saw the two at their table. He rushed over, Parvati anxiously following him. When he reached them, he pulled a seat over, and began:  
"Have--whoo--let me catch my breath..." Ron took several deep breaths, before continuing, "Have you heard the news about Hogwarts?"  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other, confused. They said in unison, "No."  
"Well, obviously someone broke into Hogwarts last night, and tried to cause some chaotic measure. But the only thing that matters is--Dumbledore's missing."  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"Oh my God..." Hermione gasped, her hand clutched to her heart.  
"Is--is that all you know?" Harry stuttered.  
"Well, they still don't know who did it--but Snape has some reason to believe that someone on the Dark Side did."  
"Well, duh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Who else would kidnap Dumbledore?"  
"But that's not it--he thinks a girl named Voldema did."  
"Voldema?" Hermione inquired, curiously.  
"Yeah, whoever the heck she is. Some people say that she's Vol--Volde--Voldemort's daughter."  
"Daughter! He has a daughter!" Hermione exclaimed.  
Hermione and Ron looked quickly at Harry. He wasn't speaking. He was looking up into the sky, thoughtful, when he finally said, "It all makes sense."  
"What!?"  
"You know, this girl called Voldema. Voldemort--Voldema? Who else would give their child such a ridicoulous name? And "kidnapping" Dumbledore ("It's more like 200+napping," Parvati murmered.)--only someone on the Dark Side would kidnap Dumbeldore. But they just didn't kidnap him for any old reason. I think--I think that it has something to do with me."  
"You!" Hermione gasped, clutching his hand.  
"Yes. You remember, Voldemort's greatest fear was Dumbledore. So if Voldema and the others, if there are any, get him out of the way, it will leave a clear path to kill me."  
"You!" Hermione exclaimed again.  
The four sat in silence for a while, to shocked to speak. Then, Ron suddenly burst:  
"Oh, wait a minute, there's someone else that they think was involved!"  
"Who?" The other three whispered emphatically.  
"Draco Malfoy."  
Ok, that's probably going to be the end of Chapter 1. Do you like it? Please, please tell me in a review! Thanx a bunches! 


	2. Chapter 2--Confused Feelings

Chapter 2  
  
AN: Ok, this is the Chapter where Hermione and Harry finally realize their feelings for each other...please r&r!  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm just so confused!"  
  
"Scared is more like it!"  
  
"All right, all right! I admit it! I'm scared!"  
  
Hermione and Harry were congregated in the Storage Room of Fred and George's Joke Shop. They had been sent back there by the twins, who had asked them to do some things for them, since Ron was officially not speaking to them. Hermione put down the eight boxes of Fred and George's inventions that she had already collected down on the table, and turned to Harry.  
  
"It's just--Harry, I don't want you to go away, and have something bad happen to you! Harry, I care to much about you to let you do that!"  
  
Hermione looked away at this point, then whispered, almost to herself, "You know, it really is great to see you."  
  
Harry started to walk closer to Hermione. He pulled her towards him, until they were facing each other, and Harry breathed, "It's great to see you too."  
  
"You really are happy to see me?"  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously, and, still watching her, started away. He didn't speak for awhile, and Hermione just watched him, waiting for him to say something to her. Harry turned to her, and began:  
  
"Hermione, I--oh, heck, Hermione, you just don't know! I've loved you forever, and it's kind of hard to keep emotions bottled up, you know!"  
  
Little did Harry know, Hermione knew exactly how he felt.  
  
Harry glanced away again, then, bringing her closer to him (Closer, as in about half a foot apart! Just thought I'd clear that up for you!), said, "Hermione, you know when you were asking me something in The Leaky Cauldron, and Ron coming in broke you off?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Harry went on, "Well, were you going to say, "Have you got a girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione nodded again, a smile spreading across her face, "Do you?" She asked anxiously.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No."  
  
Hermione almost squeled. She controlled her emotions, however, and waited for Harry to finish.  
  
"Well," Harry started, almost nervous sounding, "Hermione Granger, would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione broke into a smile, "Yes, Harry, of course!"  
  
Harry pulled her into a hug, and they kissed for a long, long time.  
  
AN: I hope I did all right on that part! I'm not really good at the kissing stuff--oh, well, MOVING RIGHT ALONG!!! (I say that a lot!) Oh, and I want to throw out a note to one of my friends, who I know is reading this (Or should be!) --I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT TEENAGERS KISSING!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU'LL GET ON TO ME ABOUT THAT!!!! Ok, sorry! Well, please continue!  
  
When Harry and Hermione left the twins and the disheveled shop behind, they excitedly skipped out of the shop, planning to go down and see Lavender, Parvati, and Ron. But the commotion outside on the streets of Diagon Alley delayed their mission.  
  
People of all ages were scattering about, whispering to each other, some yelling. Family members were calling for other family members, and fidgety looking parents clutched their children tight to them, steering them towards The Leaky Cauldron, so they could leave.  
  
"I guess the news about Dumbledore has gotten out," Harry murmered.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
They watched the turmoil of the street for awhile, listenting to the others scream such things as:  
  
"Honey, come on, get inside, we're going home..."  
  
"Laura, I am not buying you a broom! I can't worry about a broom right now..."  
  
"Yes, I heard she was the daughter of You-Know-Who..."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
The couple, deciding that they didn't want to get in the way, headed down to where Lavender worked. When they got inside, they stopped in their steps, and gasped.  
  
The place was a mess. Things were scattered all over the floor, and Lavender's several Crystal Balls were broken, giving the impression that there had been a fight. Harry and Hermione immediatly started searching for their friends, and no sooner had they started, when Hermione picked up a note, and read it shakily to Harry:  
  
'You'll be next, Potter.'  
  
***  
  
"Harry, I refuse to let you go back to the Quidditch practice!"  
  
"But, Hermione, next week's game..."  
  
"Harry, what is more important to you, your life, or the team?"  
  
Harry groaned, realizing that Hermione was right, and said, "You're right. But where I am gonna go?"  
  
"Why not my apartment?"  
  
AN: Let me just clear something up first. There will be NO sex whatsoever between H/H. It just totally grosses me out when I read one that has them doing that. Ok, read on!  
  
Harry took the idea into consideration, then said, "I guess so."  
  
"Cool," Hermione smiled, "Come on..."  
  
Hermione pulled him into a corner, and, without warning, dissapparated.  
  
"What the heck..." Harry muttered, "What, does she expect me to find her apartment all on my own? Well, here goes--" Harry concentrated hard on the thought of Hermione's residence, and he soon dissapparated as well, with a 'pop'.  
  
Harry pulled himself together as he landed hard on his feet. He looked around. Where was he? It was certianly a girl's apartment (Judging by the make-up spread all over the floor.), but it was definitely not Hermione's. Or, it was another Hermione...agrh, he needed to make himself more clear, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he heard noise behind him. He snapped around to see a girl, about 19, making her way through the mess.  
  
"Who's there? Marilyn, get out here..."  
  
"Coming, Hermione," he heard a voice call back.  
  
Oh, Harry realized. It took me to some other Hermione. I need to say Hermione Granger. He began concentrating hard, when the girl came to into the light.  
  
'Hermione,' recognizing who it was, began fanning her face, and shrieked, "Oh my God! It's Harry Potter, Marilyn, Harry Potter! Marilyn, get out here..."  
  
Harry focused hard on the name, Hermione Granger, and, watching the two girls swoon over the sight of him, dissapparated.  
  
***  
  
This time, he landed with a 'thump,' as he hit his bottom hard on the ground. He stood up, groaning, and began searching for Hermione.  
  
"There you are," she said briskly, walking into the "living room/kitchen area" from a hallway, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I didn't make myself clear when I said 'Hermione.' I ended up in some apartment with two girls that nearly fainted when they saw me."  
  
Hermione giggled, then said, "Well, I suggest you go wash up, dinner we'll be ready soon."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Harry joked back, and headed to the direction of the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Hermione turned over in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She kept on having horrible pictures flash though her head--Voldemort was back, alive, Harry had been killed, he was advancing on her...  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly to try and close out the thought. She lay in bed for another twenty minutes, trying to sleep, when a sniffle from the room beside her told her she was not the only one awake.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered, as she stumbled out of bed, and into the next room, where Harry was sleeping. She sat on the edge of the bed, and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Harry sat up, dazed, and answered, "I'm fine..."  
  
"Harry, you were crying. You've never cried before. What's wrong?"  
  
Harry adjusted his position in the bed before speaking, "Hermione, I was just thinking, or remembering, really, that for the first ten years of my life, I was alone. Well, not really, I had the Dursley's , but their not exactly what you could call company. I had no one to love me. I mean, the night Hagrid came, I turned eleven, and I drew a Birthday Cake in the dirt of the cabin because I knew I wasn't going to get one. It was just a little known fact--on Dudley's birthday, he got more presents than the amount of things I owned, on Aunt Petunia's birthday, she got some nice piece of jewelry and dinner out, and on Uncle Vernon's birthday, he got a new car. But when my birthday came around, I might as well not existed."  
  
Harry stopped for a second, and looked at Hermione. Hermione blinked.  
  
"You see, what I'm trying to say, is that I had no one that loved me. That was, of course, when I came to Hogwarts. Hermione, for the first time in my life, I had friends. People excepted me! And then--you."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"My first impression of you was horrible, Hermione. I don't even want to talk about it. But as the years progressed, I began to see you differently, more than just a friend."  
  
Hermione smiled, "You did?" She asked sweetly. Her voice turned "harsh" before saying, "Then how come you never asked me out!?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I guess I never had the guts to. Hermione, I love you. You're my everything. Well, besides a few other things..."  
  
Hermione pretended to be mad, and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing the spot on his shoulder, "You're getting good at that!"  
  
"All thanks to you!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you never know when you'll run into a Death Eater."  
  
Hermione smiled once again. Their heads snapped up when the clock in Harry's room signaled a new hour. Hermione glanced at it, then shrieked, "Argh! Four am, I'd better get some rest!"  
  
Hermione said a quick good-night to Harry, before rushing to bed. As she covered herself with the huge quilt, she felt tears come, and began to regret everything she had ever done wrong to Harry.  
  
***  
  
"Argh," Ron groaned. He tried to straighten himself out, but it wasn't working. He looked down at his hands and feet, to discover they were bound in ropes, "What the--" he started, and then he remembered.  
  
The girl. The fight. He had been with Parvati and Lavender, when someone bombarded in, causing a raucous. But what had the fight been over? He concentrated hard on the thought, but he didn't have enough strength to remember.  
  
He snapped his head around, when he heard a groan behind him. Parvati! He tried to move closer to her, but he seemed to be attached to the ground.  
  
"Parvati?" He whispered, carefully.  
  
"Uh," she groaned, trying to turn as well, only to discover she was bound up. She then snapped awake, scared, and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" Parvati asked, dazed.  
  
"It's all right, I'm here," Ron said gently.  
  
"Ron? Is that you? Where am I?"  
  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out," Ron began struggling with his ropes, trying to unravel them.  
  
"I wouldn't bother with doin' that, Mr. Weasley."  
  
A voice behind Ron made him jump and squel. He turned around to see the girl they had fought with in the shop, smiling at him, approaching him.  
  
"You!" Ron snarled.  
  
"Me," the girl said simply, placing her hands proudly on her chest.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron growled, still struggling with the ropes.  
  
"I," she started proudly, "am Voldema."  
  
"So that's who you are!"  
  
"Yes. The daughter of the great Voldemart, here to regain his strength."  
  
Ron stared at her, provoked. What the heck did she think she was doing anyway? And why had she kidnapped them, all of people!  
  
Voldema seemed to be reading his mind, "I chose ya' threw to kidnap frankly because of the simple fact that ya' are close to Mr. Potte'. With ya' three and Dumbledore out of the way, all I needs is Miss Granger, and that leaves me a clear path to Harry," Voldema smiled at the thought of it.  
  
"You have Dumbledore?"  
  
"O' couse I got Dumbledore! Wh' else do ya' think would kidnap him? Oh, but I do have help, see..."  
  
Voldema called out, "Hey! Draco! In here!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Ron muttered to himself.  
  
Ron watched in utter disbelief as Malfoy, the great, loathed Malfoy, walked into to the room.  
  
He snorted at the sight of Ron, "Oh, it's you, huh? Voldema, glad you got someone like this, maybe we could get rid of him and his foul friends, and clear the Magical Community of trash like this."  
  
"Hey!" Ron growled, taking offense.  
  
"Oh, I don't care, Weasley. You see, you're under our control, now. So if you want to stay alive, I suggest you keep quiet."  
  
Voldema waved her hand at Malfoy, and he instantly left. She then turned to Ron, and whispered in a cruel tone, "In a few hours, you'll be accompanied by Miss Granger, then after that, you can which your friend Harry die, slowly..."  
  
Voldema let out a high, inexorable laugh, as she exited the room.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stumbled out of bed the next morning at 8:30 PM. She yawned loudly, as she entered the kitchen area. She find there Harry, already up, and making breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Harry exclaime happily, as he flipped the sausages in the frying pan, and leaned over the counter to kiss Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"Uh, how can you sound so excited," she stammered, as she sat down sleepily on a stool, "My bed is the only thing I care about right now."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Well, you too, especially since you made breakfast!"  
  
Hermione surveryed the contents of the oven with interest. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and french toast. She took a deep breath, and let the delicious smells waver down her nose.  
  
"I hope it turns out all right," Harry said, frowning, "I accidently put to many eggs in the pancakes, so it might taste a little yokey."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter," Hermione waved away the problem, "Anything made by you is a special treat."  
  
"Why, thank you my sweet!" (Ha! That rhymes! Anyway...)  
  
"Well, I think I'll go get dressed," Hermione said, as she raised herself from the chair, and headed into her room.  
  
"She closed the door with a soft thud, and began searching through her closet through the perfect outfit. She spied a blue shirt near the back, and was reaching for it, when someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Aghh--" but her scream was muffled almost instantly by the hand of the intruder. She squirmed, trying to get out of the grasp of the person, but the other person was almost suffocating her, she was being held so tight. She tried to loosen the grip, get the hand off her mouth for just one second, so she could call 'Harry!'  
  
She struggled some more as the person made their way out of the closet. She then got her chance. It was only for about half a second, but it was enough to yell, "Harry!"  
  
Harry, in the kitchen, dropped the pan on the stove, and dashed to the room. As he flung open the door, he watched in dismay as a struggling Hermione was pulled out of the room, kidnapped.  
  
Like it? It wasn't as long as the first chapter-but, please! Review!! Also, I might move a little slow the rest of the week, b/c I'm going to NC to visit my cousins, but they won't stop me from writing! (My Dad's taking a laptop! I'm so excited!) Review! 


	3. Chapter 3--Back to the Burrow

AN: Ok, here's what you've been waiting for--Chapter 3! I wrote most of these on my way to NC, so I hope it turns out all right. (Bumpy roads + Laptop = um, NOT GOOD!!!) Please read, and then please review! (I say that a lot!) BTW, thanx to all that sent reviews so far-Loz, Nabeeha, 368writer, ****Hermione****, Gary Skinner, jenni_ellen12, goldensnitchgirl, Hermione0018, Isis, and probably more by now!  
  
Disclaimer: I still only own one of the characters!  
  
Chapter 3--Back to the Burrow  
  
"Harry! Harry! Oh, Harry, we've been so worried about you!" Harry allowed himself to nearly be choked to death as Mrs. Weasley gave him a firm hug.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Ginny grinned, as she watched the tousled Harry pull out of the hug. She was sitting at the table, books and scrolls of paper spread in front of her, and a feather quill sitting in an ink bottle.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing home?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. (I love that word!)  
  
"Do you really think the Ministry was going to let us stay at Hogwarts after what happened?" Ginny inquired, "They sent us home."  
  
Mrs. Weasley obviously agreed, because she shook her head, and said, "Mm hum, right good decision that was. If they hadn't done it, I definitely would've."  
  
"Mother!" Ginny exclaimed, annoyed, "Besides, we might as well still be in school, they've pounded us with so much homework."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, understanding how Ginny felt. Even though it was a lot of work, Harry missed Hogwarts. He missed the Quidditch, Gryffindor Tower, the people, being a Prefect...  
  
Harry, suddenly remembering what he was there for, turned to Mrs. Weasley, and began, "Mrs. Weasley, more people have been kidnapped."  
  
Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on her heart, and exclaimed, "Unbelievable! Who?"  
  
"Well, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil--"  
  
"Ron's girlfriend?" Ginny interrogated, incredulously.  
  
"Yes, but that's not it..."Harry trailed off. He looked at Ginny, then Mrs. Weasley, realizing how tough this was going to be on them. He felt tears spring to his eyes, thinking about Ron--his best friend, and Hermione--his girlfriend. He wiped his eyes prior to saying, "Ron and Hermione as well."  
  
"Dear God--" Mrs. Weasley swayed on the spot, and with a heavy sigh, fainted.  
  
***  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so...once she wakes up, she'll recollect her thoughts, and everything will be fine."  
  
Harry watched through the kitchen doorway as Mr. Weasley pulled a crying Ginny into a hug. Feeling tears again, Harry spun his head around, so they wouldn't see the teardrops when they fell. How great it must be to have a family that loves you. That actually cares for you, that doesn't get thrilled when you go missing. (cough, Dursleys, cough) Harry fell truly sympathetic towards the Weasleys. He wished he had someone that someone would feel sorry for him 24/7, but hey, you don't always get everything you want.  
  
Harry felt the tears actually fall down his face, as his thinking turned toward Hermione. When would he ever see her again? He remembered back to 6th year, when Malfoy had gone a little crazy with the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione, and she had been in the Hospital Wing for almost a month. Harry and Ron visited her everyday, and, even though Ron missed her, Harry's heart ached just to look at her. Oh, how his heart ached now.  
  
***  
  
Hermione fell to the ground with a thump. She winced as she tried to stand up, and rubbed her bottom to ease the discomfort. She looked around at the room that had enveloped her, and soon, she realized someone very close to her.  
  
"Ron!" She screamed, and tried to run over to him. He looked up in amazement, and Hermione was about three feet away from him, when the girl (Voldema, duh), said, snapping her fingers:  
  
"Not so fast, Miss Grange'," Voldema said cruelly, as ropes bound themselves around Hermione. Hermione gasped with struggle, and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ugh.ugh," Hermione groaned, then looked up at Voldema with pure hatred on her face, "Who are you?"  
  
"Hmm, same reaction ya' friend Mr. Weasley gave," Voldema said observantly, "I am the daughter of the great Voldemort, Voldema."  
  
"So that's who are," Hermione muttered, just low enough for Ron to hear, who snorted.  
  
"Having trouble breathing, Mr. Weasley? Good, that might get rid of you instead of us having to kill you."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. She looked around at Ron, and asked him, "What does she want with us?"  
  
"Good question, Mrs. Grange'," Voldema started before Ron had a chance to begin, "I am correct in the fact that ya' are a friend of Mr. Potte'?"  
  
"Harry, yes, yes I am."  
  
"And you know what Mr. Potte' is, don't ya'?"  
  
"Um, well, if you mean he is the boy that lived, yes," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Harry Potter somehow miraculously survived my Father's attempts to kill him six or seven times. And now it is my duty to kill him for my father."  
  
Voldema let out that high, inexorable laugh again, as she watched Hermione's face spread to horror.  
  
***  
  
AN: Ok, this is directed toward one of my good friends-here's the part you've been waiting for, RWP!!!!! The Sirius section!!!!!! Ok, read on!!!  
  
"Sirius! Sirius, where are you!"  
  
Harry wondered around the gloomy depths of Sirius's house. It was dark in here, and Harry was starting to think that they had kidnapped him too from the looks of things. The kitchen and living room were in a disarray, and there weren't any signs of living in any of the rooms. He was about to leave, when he heard a voice distantly yell, "Harry!"  
  
Harry wheeled around. Where was that voice coming from? He yelled out, "Sirius? Is that you? Where are you?"  
  
Harry began wondering around the house again, and was just about to head upstairs, when the thundering of footsteps coming down told him Sirius was approaching.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, and pulled the man into a hug when he got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Sirius looked a whole lot better than when he lost saw him. His face was clean and shaven, his hair neat, and his body clean. He was also modeling better cloths-not being a convicted murderer any more had its advantages, you know.  
  
"How are you?" Harry asked almost immediately.  
  
"Never mind about me-how are you?"  
  
Harry paused to think on the subject of this simple question for just a moment, "Well, considering the fact that five people close to me are missing, two of them Ron and Hermione, I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"Harry, don't be ridiculous," Sirius said, his voice comforting. He forced Harry to sit down in a dusty chair, and started drilling him with questions, "How did Ron and Hermione go missing?"  
  
"I don't know about Ron, but I witnessed Hermione's kidnapping. I was spending the night at her apartment, and I was making breakfast for her when she called out my name-I ran into her room to find her being taken."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Sirius murmured. Sirius wasn't much for comforting, but right now, Harry didn't care. Besides the rest of the Weasleys and Dumbledore, most likely Sirius was the only person that Harry had to care him, "Isn't Dumbledore missing as well?"  
  
"Yes," Harry responded miserably.  
  
"So who are the other two?"  
  
"Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown."  
  
"Okay, whoever they are," Sirius said, confused, "Sorry, that was mean. So, why are here anyway?"  
  
"Well, I need you to-," Harry started, but was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"Wait! No, don't speak! Shut your mouth!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I think my house is bugged."  
  
"Huh?" Harry said again.  
  
"Well, a few weeks ago, Dumbledore and the Ministry Leaders met here for an important meeting. Well, not three or four days later, the private information that we discussed was somehow released. So, believing that my house was being bugged, I-wait, if I say it up here, someone might hear. Come on."  
  
Sirius dragged Harry out the front door, and around to the back of the house to where a ladder was standing.  
  
"Sirius, why can't we just use the stairs like normal people?"  
  
"Don't want to be followed," Sirius said, beginning to climb up the towering ladder.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry was panting from climbing up the ladder, going through a trapdoor, and down a rope, then climbing down a flight of what must have been a hundred steps to an 'underground hidden compartment'. Harry let out a deep breath, as he plopped down on a small bed. After recollecting himself, he took a look around.  
  
He was in a large room, which had the appearance of a cave. There were two rooms, the one that he was currently in, and another one, which Harry assumed was the bedroom. He stood up slowly to look around at the living/kitchen/and storage area that he was recently standing in. Sirius had already sat himself in a revolving chair behind the Buffet table type thing (What's it called? Oh, well.) ,that Harry had a feeling he had conjured out of nowhere. Harry seated himself back down, and Sirius continued:  
  
"I moved down to this hidden place that came with the house. Only I know about it, and now you, so keep mum."  
  
Harry promised to do so, and Sirius asked again, "So why are you here?"  
  
Harry had thought for a good while how he wanted to put this into words, and now he couldn't remember any of his mental notes. Thinking deeply, he stood up and began pacing.  
  
Finally, he began, "I need your help."  
  
"Well, I figured that much," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, well, good. But I don't need your help for any old reason. I need to help me fight Voldema."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Voldema-Voldemort's daughter, you know? Well, you probably haven't heard of her-but I don't have a good felling about her. I think-or, rather, I know she kidnapped Dumbledore and the others."  
  
"And." Sirius said, not getting Harry's point.  
  
"Well, don't you think I want to get my friends back?" Harry retorted, irritated with Sirius's slow understanding.  
  
"Harry, I know that, but I have a feeling you're not telling me something."  
  
"Well, it's just-," Harry broke off, wondering how he should put into words what he wanted to express, "I-I have a feeling that all of this that is going on with this Voldema girl is somehow linked to me."  
  
Sirius nodded his head in compromise, but he didn't look stunned, "I wouldn't be surprised, a lot of things going on with the Dark Side have to do with you."  
  
"I know, and I've got to do something. I'm not just going to lie down in front of her to make her murdering me easier. I've got to fight her, and get my friends back before she kills them as well."  
  
"And how are we going to do that?"  
  
"Well, I think I have a plan."  
  
***  
  
Minerva McGonagall looked around nervously. It was scary, now, to still be at Hogwarts after what had happened to Albus. Now, it was surreal to be at the school with only the Professors to accompany her.  
  
She tiptoed through the corridor, afraid that her heels were going to attract the villain that wasn't there. She headed quietly to Snape's office, opening the door with great caution. After she closed it and turned around to face the office area, she gasped in surprise at the catastrophe that seemed to be taking place here.  
  
"Severus Snape! What on earth is going on here?"  
  
Snape threw back his head in surprise. He hurriedly tried to cover up the cauldron he was  
  
mixing things in, and began throwing random paraphernalia into a bag that lay open. After he managed hiding at least half of what he was doing, he wheeled around to face Minerva, and said, "You're late," in his iciest tone.  
  
"Yes, well, it looks like you were doing all right without me," Minerva said, observing the  
  
mess that consumed most of Snape's office now.  
  
"Humph!" Severus tried to look like he knew that, for he didn't like being corrected,  
  
"Well, you're here now, and I have an important issue to discuss with you."  
  
"Fine, get on with it then."  
  
"Yes, well, erm." Severus stopped for a second, considering how he should say this, "Well, Minerva, I think our help is greatly needed."  
  
"Help, help for what?" Minerva said, unconcernedly.  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"I've known that, Severus, what else?"  
  
"Well, I think-erm-I think Harry Potter is in great need of our help."  
  
"What!? What has all this got to do with Harry Potter?"  
  
"Everything. Just think about, Minerva. Who on this earth would want to kidnap Dumbledore just for the heck of it?"  
  
Minerva though for a second on this, and, realizing that Snape was right, said, "Correct. Go on."  
  
"Well, I have a feeling that he will need our assistance in the coming weeks, to dodge out of the path of that wicked girl, Voldema."  
  
"All right," Minerva said nervously, still not sure why she was doing this, "Where do we start?"  
  
***  
  
"Paper, rock, scissors."  
  
"Ah! I got you!" Lavender squealed in excitement. She threw her 'paper' on top of Hermione's folded up fist, which was supposed to resemble a rock.  
  
"Wait-I still don't understand," Parvati complained, "How come Lavender beats Hermione?"  
  
"Because the paper beats the rock, the rock the scissors, and the scissors the paper," Hermione said grumpily.  
  
"Well, excuse me if I'm mentally challenged when it comes to Muggle games," Parvati snapped, "I'm not exactly Muggle, am I?"  
  
"Parvati," Ron said quietly, "Cool it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, it's just hard to be in a good mood now."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, thinking about what her parents reactions were when they were told she had been kidnapped. Even if they had been told. Her parents being Muggles, it was hard to keep up to date with the Magical World.  
  
Hermione lay her head down as her thoughts turned to Harry. He wondered if he was thinking about her at this present moment-but probably not, avoiding being killed by Voldema at the present moment was trouble enough.  
  
When will I ever get out of here? She thought miserably. Surely Harry would come and rescue and them, and get them out of here.  
  
She converted her thoughts to something else as the tears came. She wanted to avoid the stares of Ron and Parvati; they already thought she was abnormal for wanting to be back at work-but who could blame her, anything was better than being stuck in this stuffy room.  
  
Hermione curled herself on the floor (Voldema had finally untied them, figuring there was no way they could get out, since they didn't have wands.), and tried to make herself comfortable on the stony ground. She fell asleep listening to Parvati and Ron talk softly to each other, and Lavender's snores.  
  
***  
  
Harry thought to himself about how he should break the news to Hermione's parents. He never met them, after all, so he didn't know how he should explain himself to them.  
  
He had been sitting on their doorstep for twenty minutes, and he still didn't have the guts to go in. He finally gathered his breath together, and shakily rung the doorbell on the porch.  
  
The door was answered almost instantly by a smiling woman of about the age of forty-five. In the background, she could hear music playing loudly, and the loud noise of people talking. It sounded like they were having a good time, and Harry hated to break the saddening news to them when they were having such a good time.  
  
"Yes, darling?" the lady asked sweetly, and Harry assumed she was Hermione's mother.  
  
'Um-yes-um-,"Harry smiled at the woman, and she smiled back with a rather forced smile.  
  
At last, Harry, figuring they didn't have all day for him to think of an explanation, "I'm here about Hermione."  
  
Mrs. Granger's smile altered, "What about Hermione?"  
  
"Maybe I'd better come inside to tell you this."  
  
Mrs. Granger admitted Harry into the nice house, and directed him to the living area. There he found about ten people, laughing, talking. They stopped when they saw Harry, and Mrs. Granger said, "Honey, he's here about Hermione."  
  
Mr. Granger jumped up, shook his hand, and asked, "What about her?"  
  
"Well," Harry started, knowing this was going to hit them hard, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione's been kidnapped."  
  
They reacted in the same way that Mrs. Weasley did. They fainted.  
  
AN: End of Chapter 3! End of Chapter 3! Ok, I'm excited; this is the farthest I've gotten when writing a story! PLEASEEEE review, even if you have already reviewed! Thanx a lot, Chapter 4 will be up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4--In the Wrong Place at the Wro...

AN: Here's Chapter 4! How long did that take-like 1 day? R/R!!!!! I beg of you! Oh, and just to let you know, the 1st part is a dream, so don't get freaked out and think I copied smtg out of the book for Chapter 4. Ok, read on! Sorry a/b that!  
  
Chapter 4-In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time  
  
"Spew?" said Harry, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"  
  
"Not spew," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."  
  
"Never heard of it," said Ron.  
  
"Well, of course you haven't," said Hermione briskly, "I've only just started it."  
  
"Yeah?" said Ron in mild surprise. "How many members you got?"  
  
"Well-if you two join-three," said Hermione.  
  
"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew' do you?" said Ron.  
  
"S-P-E-W!" said Hermione hotly. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status-but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."  
  
AN: I'm skipping a little dialogue here, just thought I'd let you know!  
  
".and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."  
  
"And how do we do all this?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry rolled over in bed, moaning. He clutched his stomach, and continued dreaming.  
  
"Who were you talking to? he said  
  
"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
"I just wondered where you-" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Ron, his face reddening with anger. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get back to practicing for your next interview in peace."  
  
Harry seized one of the POTTER REALLY STINKS badges of the table and chucked it, as hard as he could, across the room. It hit Ron on the forehead and bounced off.  
  
"There you go," Harry said, "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even get a scar, if you're lucky..That's what you want, isn't it?"  
  
Ron advanced on him, "Yes, Potter. Maybe, if you're lucky, Voldemort will take you down."  
  
Harry looked around in desperation as Hermione popped up beside Ron, and said, "Yeah, then we wouldn't have to worry about being his friends any more."  
  
Harry snapped up. He was breathing heavily, and his stomach seemed to be in his throat. That wasn't supposed to happen in the end-I mean, he was aware of the fact that he had been mad at Ron countless times, but Ron had never wanted him to go down to Voldemort.or did he?  
  
Oh, stop being preposterous. He told himself. Ron is your best friend. He would never want you killed. Harry gulped at the thought, and crawled shakily out of bed to the kitchen for some water.  
  
He was staying the night at Sirius's, and the next day, they were planning to go and find the others. But with such a horrible nightmare lingering in his memory, he didn't know if he could.  
  
Slowly he poured himself some tea from the dinner the night before. He sat on one of the stools to drink it, and it was just then that he noticed someone else was in the room with him "AHHHH!" He screamed, dropping the glass, nearly jumping out of his skin. He dashed behind the cabinet, and, gripping the counter top, stuttered, "Who are you?"  
  
The black figure stepped out of the shadows, as to reveal himself to Harry. He was a rather shabby looking man, and somewhat familiar looking too-  
  
"Professor Lupin!" He shouted, as he ran over to the Fatherly like figure to give him a hug. Lupin grabbed the boy, and returned the hug, laughing out of excitement and joy.  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
After they pulled apart, Harry asked him, "Why are you here? You nearly scared me to death!"  
  
"Sirius called me. He said that it was urgent-that I needed to get down here immediately-so what's up?"  
  
"Oh, that," Harry said darkly, " He called you for me-although I didn't ask him-but that's okay-to help us fight Voldema."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Voldema, Professor Lupin, Voldema," Harry exclaimed, exasperated, "Voldemort's daughter, the person behind all this! We need to track her down and fight her so I can get my friends back."  
  
"Oh. Interesting." Lupin trailed off, going into a trance.  
  
"Sorry," Harry began, "But what's interesting?"  
  
"Voldema-I didn't know he had a daughter.well, when shall we start this fighting?"  
  
"Sirius and I were planning to leave today. You up to it?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so. But first, I need to sort some things out at my house. I'll see you in about four or five hours, okay?"  
  
"Right on," Harry responded, and watched gloomily as the retired professor headed up the stairs from the apartment.  
  
"It was good to see Lupin again," he muttered to himself, yawning. He got into bed, and instantaneously, fell asleep.  
  
But what Harry didn't see on the stairs was Lupin laughing, evilly. He didn't see him as he snapped his fingers, revealing himself as Voldema.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Harry rolled out of bed for the second time. He stood up, stretched, and turned around to the kitchen to find Sirius making breakfast.  
  
"Top o' the Morning, to ya'!" Sirius exclaimed, flipping the pancakes on the stove.  
  
"'Orning," Harry murmured, barely able to get the words out of his mouth. He stumbled onto a stool, and began watching Sirius make the food contents.  
  
Sirius was dishing out eggs onto two plates, when Harry remembered the visit from Lupin the night before, and said, "Oh, yeah, Lupin came by last night."  
  
Sirius looked surprised as he poured Orange Juice out of his wand into tall glasses, "Really?! What was he here for?"  
  
"Well, you called him, so he was fulfilling his duty-"  
  
"I didn't call him," said Sirius forcefully.  
  
"Well, then why the heck did he show up here?"  
  
"Don't ask me," Sirius muttered, as he sat the plates and glasses down on the counter. He then sat himself down, and asked, "So what did he want?"  
  
Harry ignored the question. He was absentmindedly stirring a spoon in his juice, and he was staring at the ceiling. Finally, he said, "I don't get it. Why would Lupin show up here when he wasn't needed? Unless, of course, if he misplaced us with someone else."  
  
"It's not like Remus to do that," Sirius broke in, as he started crunching his bacon, "Remus is always punctual on everything he does, and- oh, Harry, I don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
"Neither do I." Harry said nervously, "Well, then why was here? Do you think it has something to do with the kidnappers?  
  
"I know it does," Sirius said defiantly, "It has something to do with Voldema and all that, and-let's go."  
  
Harry had hardly time to grab his cloak and his wand, before he was disapparating at of there.  
  
***  
  
"Yes.yes, exactly."  
  
"Humph?"  
  
"Draco, have ya' not been listening to a word I said? Potter's gonna be here any momen' now-so keep on the look-out."  
  
"Right, I'll go and attend to our 'customers,'" Malfoy said evilly, the customers meaning the kidnapped people. He seized his wand, and went out.  
  
Voldema followed him to the door, and then turned a separate way. She wondered around the spooky depths of the old house they were inhabiting until she reached the front door. She then positioned herself behind a couch, and muttered to herself, "5-4-3-2-1."  
  
Voldema watched in silence as the door creaked open, "Yes, right on time." She muttered to herself, then, muttering a curse, became invisible.  
  
"Shh," Sirius muttered. The two looked around into the house, as Harry closed the door carefully. They advanced inward into the house, intent on finding their friends and the kidnapper. What they didn't know was someone was following them, someone that would surely bring a halt to their activities.  
  
"Where the heck are we?" Harry muttered.  
  
"I don't know, let's just find you're friends and get out of here."  
  
"But what about Voldema, what are we going to do about her?"  
  
Sirius thought for a second on this predicament, "All right, I suppose we'll have to rid of her."  
  
Voldema scowled at this, and without thinking, attacked them.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Hermione snapped out of her slumber as Ron exclaimed these words. He vigilantly stood up, as not to draw attention to himself from their captors. He reached into his pocket for his wand, only to remember it wasn't there.  
  
"Ron." Parvati whimpered, as she snapped up, hooking her arm around her boyfriend. Ron, however, shook her hand off, and continued toward the doorway.  
  
"RON!" Parvati yelled angrily, "Come back here!"  
  
"Shut up Parvati," Hermione snapped, as she stood up to, and followed Ron. Although Ron was a bit practical, he knew Dark Arts when he saw it. Hermione situated herself behind Ron, and watched out the window.  
  
"Shut up, Parvati," Parvati said in a high voice, perceptibly trying to imitate Hermione. She sat down beside Lavender, and said to her, "What's gotten into her lately?"  
  
"I don't know, but she sure has changed," Lavender murmured back.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was to busy watching the hallway to care about what they were saying. She had a bad feeling that the horrible noise they had just witnessed was somehow  
  
connected to Harry. They didn't have time, however, to find out, as Ron suddenly started pushing her back to where they were normally sitting.  
  
"Ron, what is it?" Hermione grumbled, as she permitted herself to be pushed to a seating position on the ground.  
  
"Voldema.coming this way-she's got someone."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but think that who Voldema had was Harry, and her stomach started to churn at the thought of it.  
  
***  
  
"All right, here we are."  
  
Minerva looked up at the shabby house that was facing them. She glimpsed at Snape, then asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Am I su-Minerva, please, come on," he said, aggravated, as he began striding toward the house.  
  
"Severus! Hold up!" Minerva called after him, as she ran up to him, "So what's our plan when we get inside?"  
  
"Defeat Voldema, get prisoners, and go."  
  
"What about Harry? Do you think he's there?"  
  
"Minerva, of course he's there, where else would he be? Now, stop being dense, and come on."  
  
Minerva stared at Severus's retreating back, "Me? Dense!? I'll show you something, Mr. Snape, the name Minerva McGonagall is going to have a new meaning to it."  
  
Minerva smiled to herself as she ran up the lawn behind Severus.  
  
***  
  
Harry was putting up a hard struggle. Voldema had attacked him firmly, so hard that Sirius had blacked out. Voldema had him around the waist, and she was proving that she wasn't going to let him go easily.  
  
Voldema heaved him to a door, and with a snap, pushed him through. She threw him hard on the floor, and reached back out the door to get Sirius.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard someone yell, and looked up to see a girl getting up. He recognized the girl, though.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry suddenly regained his strength, and they were about a foot away from each other when Voldema blasted them a part.  
  
"There will be none o' that huggin' stuff in my house!" She yelled, as she bound them both in ropes. With a simple clap, Ron, Parvati, and Lavender were also constrained in ropes. Harry and Hermione fell hard on the ground, groaning.  
  
"So," Voldema started, surveying the struggling five on the floor, then the unconscious Sirius, "Who finally decided to come and challenge me, Mr. Potter," Harry looked up at her with pure disgust on his face, "Well, it looks like you've already lost."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure in thinking, Voldema," Harry uttered the name with revulsion, "I've still got my wand, you know, so I'm not completely useless."  
  
"Wand nothin'," Voldema exclaimed. Harry's wand was now in her hand. Harry gaped at her, "How'd ya' do that?"  
  
Voldema chuckled, "I'm not completely useless. Being the daughter of Voldemort has its advantages, you know."  
  
Harry gawked at her still, and then it him. He had lost. He had no wand, no one to help him, he was futile. Then a sudden, atrocious thought hit him. He managed to articulate out, "You-You're not going to kill me, are you?"  
  
Voldema let out an relentless laugh, "Exactly, Mr. Potter. Exactly."  
  
***  
  
"Severus! Severus!" McGonagall's voice quivered. She scampered up to Snape, and hooked her arm around his, "Severus, I don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
"Minerva, will you please act your age!" Snape exclaimed, rudely, "Do you want them to know were coming?"  
  
"Well, no, it's just-it's scary in here!" Minerva howled.  
  
"Minerva!"  
  
"All right, all right," Minerva griped, "This house is just so spooky, though, I-"  
  
"Shhhh!" Snape whispered, holding his hand up, "I hear them."  
  
They had reached the room where Voldema was holding captive the prisoners. He paused at the door, and listened.  
  
".so ya' get ready, Mr. Potte', and say your prayers."  
  
"What is she talking about?" Minerva whispered, petrified, "You don't think she's going to kill him, do you?"  
  
"It certainly seem to be her intention," Snape muttered. He watched in fear for Harry (That's a change!) as Voldema continued with her 'speech.'  
  
".therefore, say good-bye, Harry, because now I'm going to kill you."  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Snape bellowed. He broke through the door, Minerva following him, and yelled, "What the heck do you think you're doing? What the bloody heck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Voldema veered around. When she saw Snape, she gasped, "You! What are you doing here!"  
  
Snape made his way toward Voldema, and with a flick of his wand, knocked her wand out of her hand. He then advanced on Harry, at first giving the impression that he was going to kill him, when he snapped his fingers to unravel his ropes.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Voldema hollered. She pushed Snape to the ground, and without any motions, tied Harry back up again.  
  
The next part was so violent, Harry wished he wasn't even there. Snape put up a mighty challenge against Voldema, and looking back on it, Harry thanked Snape for it.  
  
"Severus!" Minerva yelled as Snape fell to the ground. She rushed over to his side to found him bleeding incessantly in the stomach. His eyes were watery, and his face was pale and thin. She watched him for a second, when Snape let out a few words, "Get her. Kill her. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"But-Snape-well," Minerva whispered, and then got to her feet. She drew out her wand, and progressed on Voldema's back, "Aughhh!" Minerva yelled, as she jumped on her, and proceeded on stunning her.  
  
"No you don't!" Voldema yelled, and she grabbed the wand out of her hand, threw it across the floor, and seized Minerva's head.  
  
"What are you doing!" Hermione yelled, as a bystander.  
  
"I'm back to the old Muggle stand-by," she yelled back, "Choking!"  
  
And it was true; she was choking her. Minerva now had her hands around Voldema's, and she was struggling. Her breaths came in short gasps, and her face was turning purple. She apparently saw she wasn't go to make it, for she had let go of Voldema's hands, evidently trying to show that she was giving up.  
  
But Harry wasn't going to permit that. He wasn't going to let someone that he could consider close to him die just because of him. He tried to talk Voldema out of it, yelling, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"It's no use, Harry," Hermione murmured, "She's almost gone."  
  
"No," Harry whispered, "NO!" Harry tried to think of something, anything that would set him free, but his mind had gone blank. He concentrated hard on the thought of freeing Professor McGonagall, fighting Voldema, defeating her as well.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding green light filled his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was free.  
  
End of Ch. 4! Did you like it? Please say you did!!!! This story is going to turn out shorter than I thought.I'll have to write a sequel or a completely different fanfiction.tell me which one you would prefer, and please review! Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5--Defeated

AN: I'm so happy! I have reviews! I'm still debating over what I should write next, and I think a whole new story would be more sufficient b/c there's not going to be newhere else to go w/this story after I finish it. Well, read!!!! Please!  
  
Chapter 5-Defeated  
  
Harry stared in amazement at his body. He tried to comprehend what had just happened--one minute he was tied up--the next, the ropes were gone.  
  
Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. He couldn't recall a moment when something miraculous like this had occurred. But now, when it did happen, he was too obtuse to take it for granted.  
  
"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, "How did you do that?"  
  
Harry, still in utter disbelief. said, "I don't know."  
  
"Well, just stand there!" Hermione shrieked. "Help Professor McGonagall!"  
  
Harry suddenly realized that there was a choking person in the room, and stood up. After all, the ropes had come off because he had been thinking about freeing McGonagall...but he didn't expect it to really happen.  
  
Harry flexed his sore muscles. They were sensitive after being bound up, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Amid shouts of encouragement from his friends, he crossed his fingers, and dove in.  
  
Minerva was near to her last breath--her eyes were popping out, and her face was now so purple, she had taken on the appearance of a fish. Voldema was not desisting in her act--her face was screwed up in anger, and she was concentrating hard on the choking.  
  
This is the perfect chance, Harry thought to himself, If I don't go now, Voldema will accomplish her mission, and--and--  
  
Harry clinched his fist, tightened his expression, and threw himself in with a mighty, "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Voldema looked up in consternation at the advancing Harry. And for moment, he was clueless. She didn't know rather to finish McGonagall off, or fight with Harry. But Harry was getting closer and closer--he would be on her any moment now...  
  
Voldema threw Minerva to the ground, and faced Harry. It was a terrifying sight--little Harry standing up to a 6'5 monster that was Voldemort's daughter. For a second they stood there--facing each other--  
  
Minerva struggled herself upward into a sitting position. She tried to conjure up any bit of magic with her wand to help Harry and the others, but she was so weak, the only thing that she caused to happen was the lights to blink, before she fainted.  
  
A disgruntled Harry watched McGonagall as she fell to the ground. He wheeled back around to face Voldema, and she whispered, drawing out her wand and his, "And now,"--she handed Harry's wand to him--, "We fight."  
  
Harry hardly had time to gather himself together before Voldema was atop him. She seemed to be throwing every curse she could think of at him, including two of the Unforgivable Curses, but nothing was happening. Harry wasn't fighting her or her magic, but--what was going on?  
  
Even though Harry appreciated the fact that none of the curses were working, it was kind of nerve racking that they weren't. I mean, here he was, amongst every curse imaginable, and nothing was happening to him. Why was this happening?  
  
Voldema seemed to be noticing the trouble to, for she had jumped off him, and was staring at her wand.  
  
"What the heck!" she hollered, "Why ain't this darn thing workin'? What's goin' on her'?"  
  
Harry watched in trepidation as Voldema threw curse after curse on her wand with Ron's. Seeing that Ron's was useless as well, she threw it aside, and Hermione had the lucky chance of it landing on her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "Throw it to me!"  
  
"What, no!" Hermione yelled back, "Let me get these roped off first."  
  
Hermione grabbed the wand with her hand, and in a few seconds, she and the others were released. She leapt up, and rushed over to Harry.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Harry said, "But it's McGonagall and Sirius I'm worrying about. And...Snape."  
  
Hermione smiled, wished him good luck, and dashed over to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"HARRY, WATCH OUT!" Lavender bellowed. Harry turned around just in time to see Voldema rushing over to him, malice spreading over the features of her face. Harry put up his wand, and yelled out the first curse he could think off.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry yelled with all his might, and Voldema stopped in her tracks. Harry let out a sigh, and wheeled around to face the others.  
  
Hermione was kneeling over Professor McGonagall, now awake. Ron and Parvati were frantically trying to figure out what to do to help their least favorite teacher, and Lavender was helping Sirius to his feet. Harry felt an urge of gratitude toward his friends for helping him. He was watching them affectionately when Hermione looked up, and surveyed the situation.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screeched, "If that's Impedimenta, she's not going to stay frozen for eternity, you know. You've got to think of something."  
  
"Oh, right." Harry muttered, as he turned back to face Voldema. Curses began flashing through his head.the Unforgivable Curses.a Stunning Curse.Avada Kedavra.  
  
Avada Kedavra! Where had that come from? I mean, he wanted to get rid of Voldema, to wipe the Wizarding World of Dark Wizards once and for all.but to kill her with such a repulsive curse?  
  
And then it hit him. He had to. He didn't know why. He just had to. He had to do it for his liberty, his pride, his family and friends, and everyone else.  
  
But why? Another voice questioned him in his head. You've always been a Slytherin at heart, always a dark wizard.  
  
That's not true. Harry gritted his teeth, watching for Voldema to awaken.  
  
And suddenly she did. She awoke with a start, and being frozen for five minutes seemed to have not had the least affect on her. She shook out her hair, and began advancing on him.  
  
Harry realized that it was going to take more than words this time. It was going to take more than shouting a curse, more than a flick of a wand. He needed strength, and for that, he needed-  
  
"Hermione! Ron!" he yelled. The two snapped their heads up, and Harry yelled at them, "Quick! Get over here!"  
  
The two sprinted over, grasping their wands, "What is it?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Okay, listen," Harry whispered, "I'm going to do Avada Kedavra on her, but to do that, I need you two."  
  
"Us?" Ron asked incredulously, and Harry had a feeling that his self- esteem had just swelled by ten percent, "Sure."  
  
"Avada Kedavra?" Hermione whispered, "But-Harry-"  
  
"Look, Hermione, I've got to do this! Do you want Voldema regaining strength and doing what Voldemort did to this world?"  
  
Hermione and Ron shook their heads no.  
  
"All right, then, come on."  
  
"AGHHHHHHH!" Parvati let out a mighty yell. The three veered around to see Voldema advancing on her, wand out.  
  
"Parvati, duck! Get out of the way!" Harry hollered, as Parvati followed his instructions. Then he glanced at his accomplices to make sure they were ready, "NOW!"  
  
It happened in a flash-the three bellowed the curse, Parvati hid behind a chair, and Voldema keeled over as the Killing Curse hit her in the back. She dropped to her knees, let out a gasp, and died.  
  
It took several minutes for the trio and the others to regain their self-control. It was Parvati that stepped forward first. She asked shakily, "Is she-dead?"  
  
Harry didn't know why, but he had started laughing, "Yes. Yes, she is."  
  
***  
  
"Dumbledore? Dumbledore, are you in here?"  
  
Harry creaked open the door. He looked around at the palpable depths of the room, and he immediately saw Dumbledore's white beard standing out in the darkness. He smiled, and walked forward, motioning for Hermione and Ron to follow him. He was three feet away from the bed Dumbledore was lying in, when someone stepped out from the darkness.  
  
"And exactly what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Harry spun himself around, and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Trying to release a kidnapped person, I don't think so."  
  
But Harry didn't care. He didn't care what Malfoy thought or said. He turned around to his friends, and said, "Ron? Hermione? Want to do the honors?"  
  
The duet smiled, as they drew out their wands, "STUPEFY!" they yelled in unison, and before Malfoy had time to figure out what was happening, he was on his back.  
  
The sudden clamor had brought Dumbledore to a sitting position. He peered around at the darkness, and, seeing Harry, said, "Harry? What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry smiled, proceeding forward, "I'm here," Harry started, "To take you back to Hogwarts."  
  
Dumbledore beamed at Harry, as his ropes were untied.  
  
End!!!! End!!!! Well, of that chapter. It wasn't that long, and maybe not as good as you expected it to be, but oh darn! I'm going to bring out ONE more chapter, but I can't make any promises to how good it will be, or how long. Please review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6--Back to Normal

AN: This is it! The last Chapter! It may not be that long or that good, but please read!!! (  
  
Chapter 6--Back to Normal  
  
"Harry," a voice whispered, "Are you in here?"  
  
Harry snapped his head around. He had been staring out onto the grounds of Hogwarts from the Astronomy Tower, watching the activity going on there. He was amazed to find out that Hogwarts Professors put more into getting the shcool ready then you would think--for example, Professor Sprout was trying to trim the Whomping Willow--which had only resorted in several bad cuts and bruises.  
  
Harry stepped away from the window as to reveal himself to the arriver, "Yeah, I'm here. Who is that?"  
  
"Hermione," she whipered yet again, as she apporached Harry. When she reached his side, they both went back to staring out the window.  
  
"Wow," Hermione murmured, "It really is beautiful out here."  
  
The first thing that popped into Harry's mind to say was, "And so are you."  
  
Even though it was rather dark, Harry could see Hermione's cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet. Hermione smiled, and said, "Well, what did you think about tonight?"  
  
Harry looked at her, thinking about what he should tell her, "Well, first order of business..."  
  
He pulled Hermione into a hug. When they pulled apart, Hermione repeated her question.  
  
Harry thought a long time before giving the answer. Finally, he said, "I...don't know. It's kind of scary, knowing that you killed someone at the age of seventeen."  
  
"Yes, but it was for a good reason," Hermione pointed out.  
  
Harry realized she was true, and said, "So...where are the others?"  
  
"Well, Snape and McGonagall are in the Hospital Wing, Parvati and Lavender are in our old girl dormitory, trying to figure a way to rearrange it for the new girls, and Ron is having a chat with Sirius."  
  
Harry nodded, respectfully. He pulled himself away from the exquisite landscape that had appalled him and headed for the door. No sooner had the two gone out, then did they collide with Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh--sorry, Professor," Harry mumbled an apology as the aging man straightened himself out.  
  
"That's perfectly all right, Harry. Actually, I was hoping to run into you, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, and she immediatly left, her curly hair swinging as she went.  
  
"So...," Harry said casually, "What is it?"  
  
Dumbeldore led Harry back into the tower before beginning, "First of all, I would like to know if you are all right."  
  
Harry nodded his head, "Yes, sir. I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Now, before you start pounding me with questions, which I know you will, I just want to let you know that I am very proud of you. No one else in History has been known for defeating one, and yet, two dark wizards. And here you are, still young and new to life, already doing it."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say at this. Before he had a chance to began, however, Dumbledore continued:  
  
"Now, Harry, I want you to know that this is not something to be taken lightly. Of course, there will be no objections from the Ministry of you killing a Dark Wizard--but being able to perform the Killing Curse at so young an age will be bring terror to some of the Magical World. They will begin to be cautious around you becuase of your capabilities. But you must not let that affect you, you hear me Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. I understand," Harry nodded once again, staring out into the crystal blue sky.  
  
"Now," Dumbeldore said, clapping his hands, "Am I correct in thinking that you have some questions for me?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, for he had tons of questions that needed answers that he alone could noe supply, "How come I somehow came free of the ropes when Voldema was strangling Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Harry, we would feel very much obliged if you would start calling us, and the rest of the Professors by their first name. After all, you are out of school."  
  
"Right, Al--Albus," Harry said rather shakily, "Why did that happen."  
  
"Well, it's a rather complicated thing to explain, but I'll try. Do you remember the Mirror of Erised, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Harry said, remembering back to his first-year adventures, which seemed an eternity ago.  
  
"Well, it was somewhat like that. The Mirror gave you your heart's desire-- but you only got it if the usage was for a good reason. Well, when Minerva was being choked, you wanted more than anything to save your teacher. You would give anything to be out of those ropes, helping her. And suddenly, you were. There's really no other explanation for it. Any more questions?" Dumbeldore inquired, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Um, yes. How about when Voldema was trying to throw those curses at me, and nothing happened. Did I have a protective shield over me or something?"  
  
Harry felt sure that Dumbledore would laugh at such an assumption, but he calmly said, "That's exactly what it was, Harry. A protective shield. Much like the shield you had from your mother--her love was overwhelming when it came to Voldemort's hatred for you. So that love, along with your willing to help someone so badly protected you from all harm. It wouldn't matter if she threw Avada Kedavra at you, nothing would happen."  
  
Harry tried to grasp this thought, and suddenly, he did. He felt as though he had been understanding everything all along--and he was grateful for it."  
  
"Yes, well, Harry, it seems that our gathering comes to a close. Before you leave, however, I am sure you would like to have dinner once more in the Great Hall?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes, I would. I would like that very much."  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, after they were all 'fed and watered,' the five teenagers departed sadly from their old school once again. As they set out, crossing the plains, and over the horizon, Harry, Hermione, and Ron discussed their future plans for seeing each other more often.  
  
"Well, we could meet once a month at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, or something," Ron said.  
  
"No, no, the Quidditch practices would stomp down on that. No can do."  
  
Ron scowled, "Well, we could each buy a personal portkey--"  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake, have you two forgotten how to Apparate?" Hermione said,, sourly, "That would be our easiest way of getting around."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Ron exclaimed, as the 'light bulb' went off in his head.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry watched her, smiling, as they sat off, waiting for another adventure to come.  
  
End! The End! That is OFFICIALLY the end! I REALLY hope you liked it, b/c I enjoyed writing it. If I have time, I might bring out another one, a different one, though, not a sequel...hmmm. Thanx so much to all that followed all that way through! I really appreciate it! Bye for a little while!!! Oh, and I almost 4got! Please review! Thanx!! ((( KAKI( 


	7. Thanx!!!!!

Okay, I'm writing this little thing just to say THANX A WHOLE BUNCH to all the ppl that reviewed. Even though 26 doesn't seem like a lot of reviews to some ppl, for me (since it was my first ff), it was!!! 26 is a very inkling compared to Hogwart's Sweethearts's 103 reviews. But enough about the reviews. I'm just putting this up to give individual thank you's to the ppl that helped me through this...  
  
To aaliyah-potter and Hermione0018 and Hermione--Well, we kind of did each other justice, right? I read your stories, and then you come back and read mine!! Thanx a lot, though, you two being my first reviewers really pushed me to continue.  
  
To Gary Skinner--Gosh, you never got tired of reviewing, did you? Even though I didn't think very highly of my ff, you seemed too b/c you kept on reviewing and pushing me one more step. Thanx a bunches!!! *And now that I think of it, a sequel wouldn't hurt...:)*  
  
To amy potter and musicfreak katie--Even though my story wasn't the funniest out there, or the greatest, you two seemed to find humor in it neway. Thanx for reviewing and helping me! *Oh, and to musicfreakkatie, don't worry a/b ur long review!!! I especially like them!!!  
  
To my bud Julie--Even though you never technically REVIEWED, you were always there. When you got on the internet, and i popped up with "HI!", ur first question was "Have you updated yet?" And if I had, you would nearly jump through the screen asking for it, and if I didn't, you wouldn't talk to me the rest of the time that I was on. But thanx neway. I needed that.  
  
To my other bud Katie (aka 368 writer, author of The Accomplices. Check out her story!)--Ok, so you never actually read the ff, but you helped me neway. You were the one that introduced me to writing this ff, and I'm glad you did. Whenever I told you that I hadn't updated in a couple of days, you would glare at me and say, "You know they're going to get tired of your story, right?" and I would just roll my eyes and leave. (although I DID take your advice...) Thanx! And keep reading Hogwart's Sweethearts, kay? And YES, I WILL update soon!!!  
  
To my OTHER bud bec--Thanx for reading it!!! You never let me down. You were like Julie, and when I told you I hadn't updated, you replied with cries of, "YOU DOLT!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! UPDATE!!! UPDATE!!!" Ok, so MAYBE that weren't that violent, but you get the picture. I PROMISE YOU, I AM working on my other ff, and I'll update soon!!! And I'll get you to help me if my Beta-Reader never responds, kay? Hope your happy!!!  
  
And lastly, to my best friend, Lydia--Okay, so you don't exactly read Harry Potter, and OKAY, so I know there are better books in the world than mine, but I didn't care!! I made you read it anyway!!! Every time I brought a new chapter to school, you would read it with pleasure, give comments, then yell at me when I left you at a cliffhanger!!! That was fun. Of course, everyone in our Theater Arts class thought we had problems, but it was still fun. I'm gonna make you read my other one soon, kay? Be prepared!!! (Hey, at least I warned you this time!)  
  
To all my other reviewers--Like I already said, thanx. Even though it's been a looooong time since I worked on this fic, who knows? Maybe you'll come by it again and read it.  
  
WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT!!!! (well, sort of)  
  
I've got a little bit of HOPE like SOAP on a ROPE!!!!  
  
Katherine Bell (you know, the insane one?!?!)  
  
:) 


End file.
